drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Viggo Grimborn
Viggo ist ein neuer Bösewicht aus Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern. Er zeichnet sich mit seinem brillianten Verstand aus, den er auch zu nutzen weiß. Er kämpft nicht so wie andere Wikinger, sondern mit seinem Verstand. Beispielsweise lockt er die Drachenreiter in eine Falle, indem er erreicht, dass Hicks zu ihm kommt, allerdings musste er erst durch ein Rudel Taifumerang, die gezwungen wurden Feuer auf die Drachenreiter zu schießen. Er weiß außerdem sehr viel über Drachen. Aussehen Viggo ist ein ziemlich großgewachsener Mann, zwar nicht so groß wie sein älterer Bruder, aber immer noch größer als Hicks. Auch ist Viggo nicht so schmächtig wie er und hat fast so viel Muskeln wie Dagur. Er hat braune Haare, und ein schmales Gesicht. Außerdem hat er auf der linken Seite seines Halses eine Narbe, die von einem Drachen verursacht wurde. Rund um seinem Mund trägt er einen Bart, einen so genannten Henriquatre. Seine Kleidung besteht aus einer ärmellosen Rüstung mit zwei Schulterplatten, diese sind mit Stacheln besetzt. Dazu trägt er noch zwei Armbänder an jeden Arm und braune Stiefel. Auf seinen Rücken trägt er ein Schwert, dessen Schwertscheide ist mit Rubinen besetzt. Charakter Er hat einen freundlichen Charakter, aber leider nur für seine Freunde. Er gewährt seinen Männern oft das Leben, wenn sie etwas falsch gemacht haben. Zudem ist er der Anführer des Drachenjägerstammes, hält sich aber eher im Hintergrund und überlässt seinem Bruder die Arbeit mit den Drachen. Außerdem spielt er oft mit schachähnlichen Spielfiguren, mit denen er auch oft seine strategische Denkweise gegenüber Verbündeten erläutert. Zudem ist er teilweise von dem Gedanken besessen, das Drachenauge, das über Generationen hinweg seinem Stamm gehörte, von den Drachenreitern zurückzuerobern. Über das Drachenaugen weiß er mehr als sein Bruder und Hicks, was zeigt das er sich ziemlich gut über Dinge informiert. Viggo ist durch und durch ein Geschäftsmann und für ihm zählt nur das Geld. Er ist auch bereit Verluste einzugehen, wenn er am Ende bekommt was er will. Allerdings geht er auch Kompromisse ein, solange ein Gewinn für ihn herausspringt. Genau so wie Hicks ist er flexibel und kann sich sehr schnell an neue Situationen anpassen, wenn ein Plan nicht so läuft, wie er sich das vorstellt. Viggo liebt Gegner die mit seiner Intelligenz mithalten können, da ihm unterlegende Gegner einfach nur langweilen. Beziehung zu anderen Personen Ryker Grimborn: Ryker ist Viggos älterer Bruder, jedoch sind ihre Rollen vertauscht. Bei den Drachenjägern hat Viggo das Sagen und ist zudem Rykers Boss. Er hat die Aufgabe Drachen zu fangen, während sein jüngerer Bruder sie auf seiner Drachenauktion verkauft. Trotz seiner größeren Körperkraft, gehorcht Ryker Viggo aufs Wort und führt jeden Befehl aus, da dieser schlauer ist als er. Das bekommt er auch öfters von seinem kleinen Bruder unter die Nase gerieben, was Ryker sehr verärgert. Einmal hat Dagur sogar gefragt, wie es Ryker mit Viggo aushält, ohne ihn an den Kragen zu gehen. Auf diese Frage antwortete Ryker, weil Viggo sein Bruder sei. Daran erkennt man, das er seinen kleinen Bruder treu ist und vertrauen in seine Pläne hat. [[Lars 2|'Lars 2']].''': Lars 2 ist der Cousin von Viggo, der aber bei einem Angriff auf die Basis desertierte. Über das Verhältnis zu ihm oder ob Viggo sein Verlust getroffen hat, weiß man aber nichts. '''Hicks der Hüne der III.: '''Man kann sagen, das Viggo mit Hicks einen würdigen Rivalen gefunden hat. Mehr als einmal hat Hicks bewiesen, das er mit Viggos Verstand mithalten kann. Als Hicks und die anderen Drachenreiter es geschafft hatten, die Taifumerangs zu überwinden, war Viggo sehr beeindruckt von ihm. Zugleich freute er sich sogar, da für ihn Spiele mit unterlegenden Gegner langweilig sind. Er fordert Hicks öfters heraus und hinterlässt dabei extra Hinweise für ihn in Form von "Keule und Klaue", einer Wikingerversion von Schach. Auch hat er zu Hicks mal gesagt, das er ihre gemeinsame Zeit schätz, da sein Bruder kein Geistige Herausforderung für ihn sei. '''Heidrun: '''Heidrun ist den Drachenjäger beigetreten, um Viggo das Handwerk zu legen. Sie wollte ihn in eine Falle locken und zusammen mit den Drachenreiter gefangen nehmen. Diese ging allerdings ziemlich schief und Heidrun musste verstehen, das Viggo sie schon bei ihren ersten Treffen durchschaut hatte. Er hatte nur vorgegeben, ihr vertraut zu haben. Viggo benutzte Heidrun als Köder, um Hicks anzulocken und ihm das Drachenauge abzunehmen. Für ihn war Heidrun nur ein Mittel zum Zweck und er hätte sie auch ohne zu zögern geopfert. '''Dagur: Nachdem Dagur aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist schloss er sich den Drachenjägern an. Zuerst scheint er einiges auf Viggo zu halten. Als Heidrun Dagur vor ihrem ersten Treffen über Viggo befragt, erzählt Dagur das er so ziemlich das Gegenteil zu seinem Bruder Ryker ist, das er Stil hat und schlau ist. Er bezeichnet Viggo aber auch als gnadenlosen Jäger (Zitat: Schleicht sich an wie ein Furz im Wind). Seine Einstellung ändert sich aber nachdem sich herausstellt das Viggo nicht viel für ihn übrig hat. Nach einer Partie "Keule und Klaue", die Dagur verliert, macht er sich über Dagurs Niederlage lustig, zudem sagt er ihm das niemand für ihn unersetzlich ist. Dies bewegte Dagur wahrscheinlich dazu Heidrun bei der Flucht zu verhelfen und selbst davon zu segeln, seitdem hasst er Viggo. Trivia *Er wurde bisher nur von seinem Großvater in "Keule und Klaue" geschlagen. *Der Name Viggo kommt vermutlich aus dem Wort "Vig" und bedeutet soviel wie "Kampf" *Er ist Linkshänder (er unterschreibt die Karte in "Beschützer des Flügels" mit der linken Hand), in der Serie ist er somit der zweite Charakter, der andere ist Hicks. *Ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass die Krankheit " Das Leiden Odins " wieder ausgebrochen ist. Damit es so weit kam, infizierte er sogar seine eigenen Gefolgsleute und liess sie in die bewohnten Gebiete und damit in das Revier der Drachenreiter treiben. *Die Krankheit sollte nur dazu dienen, ihn zu bereichern, da er durch das Auffinden des Bueffelstachels die einzige Heilquelle im Inselreich besessen haette. *Er findet sein Ende im Vulkan der Drachenklippe, als er das Drachenauge ( vergeblich ) zu retten versucht. Viggo-icon.png Viggo grimborn 1.png Defenders of the Wing Part 123.jpg DD_S4_RttE_E5_0500.jpg LastAuctionHeroes.png Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen (Film) Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Antagonisten